Diario de una enamorada (Angel of mine)
by Tomoyo Ciruela Estelar
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji nunca se había enamorado... ¿podrá conocer al amor y no salir lastimada al lado de Eriol Hiragizawa?
1. capitulo 1: Año nuevo

Capítulo 1:

Año nuevo, ¿sentimientos nuevos?

Hola, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, tengo 16 años, y estudio el primer año en la preparatoria Seijou. Mi prima Sakura también estudia conmigo, y mi amigo Shaoran es novio de Sakura.

Todos dicen que soy una chica bastante inteligente, sin embargo, debido a distractores desconocidos mi rendimiento escolar bajó un poco, pero afortunadamente mis calificaciones no se vieron tan afectadas. Acaba de iniciar un semestre nuevo y esta vez no quiero bajar mis calificaciones.

Tengo que mencionar que mis días de estar involucrada en la magia acabaron hace 5 primaveras, ahora puedo decir que vivo en un mundo "real",

Acaba de iniciar un nuevo año, pero desde hace una semana me he sentido muy extraña, pues un domingo desperté sintiendo las "mariposas en el estómago" que me cuenta mi prima. Me pregunté qué era lo que me pasaba pues nunca antes me había enamorado, y llegué a una conclusión muy extraña pero muy hermosa: Si estaba enamorada.

Ya había concluido que estaba enamorada, pero ahora tenía que encontrar de quién, por lo regular en mi escuela hay chicos bastante inmaduros o muy "ojo alegres", como yo suelo decirles, y solo podía levantar sospechas de una persona: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Y era cierto. Digamos que después de que después de convertir las Cartas Sakura, Eriol se fue, pero cuando entramos a la secundaria, Mi prima y Shaoran estudiaban en la secundaria y preparatoria Seijou, yo no estaba ahí, sino en otra escuela, Eriol regresó a Tomoeda diciendo que nos extrañaba y que había logrado regresar pero se volvería a ir en cuanto terminara la universidad, y comenzó sus estudios en Seijou

Por cuestiones inesperadas me salí del colegio en el que estudiaba y sin querer fui a parar a la secundaria Seijou, al cruzar el pórtico me di cuenta de que me había tocado en el grupo "B", mis amigos estaban en el grupo "C", y bueno, como en ese momento Eriol me venía importando muy poco casi una semana después me fui enterando de que iba en el grupo "A", aunque no lo reconozca esa era la verdad. Yo me la pasaba con mis amigos y bueno el con los suyos.

La verdad es que aún sigo sin cruzar palabra con él, yo soy un poco tímida y el es todo lo contrario a mí, yo no iba a quedarme en la preparatoria ahí, pero por azares del destino regresé a la preparatoria Seijou, y lo ví ahí, sentado y yo entré normal, jamás me imaginé que me lo iba a encontrar nuevamente, mis enamorados amigos se la pasan juntos por lo que solo los veo al fin de clases, el se junta con su grupo de amigas y yo a veces me siento a pensar en cosas totalmente diferentes a las que cualquier otra persona, a mi no me importa, solo se que soy feliz así.

Todo iba tan bien hasta hace una semana, que me desperté con esa sensación de enamorada, si estaba enamorada pero jamás me imagine que me iba a enamorar de Eriol, no había motivo aparente, pues casi no trato con el, me fui de vacaciones tranquilamente y hoy regresé a clases enamorada de Eriol. Ahora tengo que hacer un proyecto de química con el, y mis amigos Hayate y Hiroto.

Después en nuestra clase de artes, a la profesora Airi se le ocurrió ponernos en pareja para bailar, y él será mi pareja de baile para una presentación.

Y para terminar en clase de redacción me toca trabajar en equipo con él, Kenshi, Kiyoshi y Kisho.

Dicen que Cuando quieres realmente una cosa, todo el Universo conspira para ayudarte a conseguirla, pero ¿de verdad el mundo esta conspirando para que el amor llegue a mi vida? ¿O es solo una simple coincidencia?


	2. capitulo 2: las coincidencias no existen

Capitulo 2:

Las coincidencias no existen.

Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, tengo 16 años y estudio la preparatoria en Seijou, suelen decir que soy agradable, mi mejor amigo es Kiyoshi y con el platico; me gusta tocar la guitarra y soy muy sociable, por lo regular a la hora del almuerzo me reúno con mis compañeras Yomi, Sayara, Hokuto, Yu, Wakana y Kaori.

Antes de salir de vacaciones la profesora Airi nos dijo que íbamos a bailar tango para el festival de mayo, tengo que bailar con 2 compañeras: Akane y Tomoyo, Akane fue mi crush y Tomoyo es solo mi compañera, pero la verdad no me quejo, las 2 son muy lindas. Después en química la profesora Hiyori nos puso a trabajar en equipos y me toco trabajar con Hayate y Hiroto y Ella, Daidouji

Y por ultimo en el trabajo de redacción también tengo que trabajar con ella, Kiyoshi, Kenshi y Kisho, sucede que ahora todo el semestre tengo que trabajar con ella y ni siquiera la conozco, ella es muy seria y callada, a veces es tímida pero ahora no puedo hacer nada.

Dicen que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, simplemente lo inevitable, tal vez el destino quiere que me haga su amigo, tal vez es que tengo que aprender algo de ella, no lo sé, ahora me limito a trabajar con ella.

Hoy inicia un nuevo semestre, nuevas anécdotas, nuevas pruebas, nuevos retos y nuevos amigos, quiero animarla porque la verdad siempre o casi siempre tiene cara de triste, nunca veo que se integre, o se ría, ojala y también pudiera hacer algo por ella.

Y ahora solo espero que el día llegue a su final para poder bailar con ella y ver si puedo leer su expresión, aun no le voy a hablar, pero voy a hacer algo.


	3. capítulo 3: mis sentimientos son reales

Capítulo 3:

Mis sentimientos son reales

Por tonto que parezca estaba en shock, no terminaba de creer que me había enamorado de Eriol Hiragizawa, el caballero, el maduro, el inteligente.

Para mi fortuna o mi desgracia tengo que baila con el todos los lunes.

Febrero ha llegado, escucho a Kenshi planeando el regalo perfecto para Aiko, a Hayate lo he escuchado hablar de Hana y su primer año, y yo solo puedo escuchar a mi corazón suspirar por él, la mayoría del grupo está planeando sus festejos, yo, por mi parte estaré en la kermesse que organiza mi escuela, como va a haber mensajeros anónimos pienso enviarle algo, pero aún no estoy segura. Tal vez me decida de último momento.

Ahora solo me queda decirle a mi mente que lo asimile y se lo crea.

Hola Fanfictioners:

Aquí de regreso con una nueva historia, a lo largo de esta historia notarán que todo, excepto el capítulo 2 está narrado en primera persona, pues son los escritos del diario de Tomoyo, que le depara el futuro al corazón de Tomoyo ahora que se ha enamorado….

Dejen sus comentarios o manden un mensaje

Espero que sigan la historia….

Tomoyo Ciruela Daidouji


End file.
